The Homicidal Savior
by slimy-greenthing
Summary: Ginny gets framed for a murder that Draco committed and it the story how they eventually get along. Includes 'masked' identities and difficult choices.
1. The Almost Perfect Murder

This is actually my second attempt to write a fan fiction. My first one just sucks so do yourself a favor and don't read it. :D Anyways...  
  
**Disclaimer:** Who started this whole 'disclaimer' nonsense!! i mean isn't it obvious that J.K. Rowling owns the characters that she created...DUH!! no need to state the obvious!! (sorry i just felt like saying that)  
  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Almost Perfect Murder  
**  
"I'll do it tonight. When he takes me to my 'birthday celebration' I'll just get it over with tonight. Messily. Without magic."  
  
A tall man, the age of nineteen, got up from his bed to get ready for his 'birthday celebration'.  
  
"'Birthday celebration' yeah right! More like 'Death Eater Acceptance Ceremony'," he said to himself.  
  
As he applied the finishing touches to his robes, his mother called to see if he was ready.  
  
"Yes, mother!" he called impatiently, "I'll be right down." With a loud CRACK, the man materialized in front of his smiling mother.  
  
"I'm so proud of your decision, Draco," said Narsissa.  
  
"Getting a job at the Ministry or becoming a Death Eater?" he smiled smugly.  
  
"Both, dear, both. Your father's proud, too."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes right before Lucius Malfoy walked into the room and said, "You will be one of the Dark Lord's most powerful followers. Your name will be held in the highest honor." He put his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "Make me proud," then he lowered his voice to an icy hiss, "or else..."  
  
The youngest Malfoy tensed at making his father proud and a small shiver of spite ran through his body as his father lifted his increasingly tightening hand from his shoulder.

* * *

A slender, solitary red head walked through the packed streets of Diagon Alley. She was glad that she finally had a day to herself, due to the many hassles her new to-be job gave her. She studied alongside her close friend, Hermione, at St. Mungo's Healer Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. She had just recently encountered a disturbed and morbid man when she was doing an autopsy that threatened her for some illegal drugs. her boss told her to take the day off and have a day to herself for once. She was extremely grateful for the break because she had been feeling a bit stressed lately.  
  
Ginny hadn't been in Diagon Alley since she came to get her supplies for her seventh year. Now it had been a year since she graduated from Hogwarts and she never felt so free in a long time.  
  
A loud grumbling sound came from beneath her a few seconds before she realized that it was her stomach.  
  
"Hang in there, buddy. I'm off to fill you at the Leaky Cauldron," she said to her stomach. She headed towards the diner and as she got near, the sweet smell of food wafted to her nose.  
  
At the counter, she ordered herself a sandwich and a butterbeer. Ginny sat at her usual seat far off to the right corner and waited for her order to come, not knowing of the party about to start in Knockturn Alley...

* * *

At the entrance of the Wilted Flower, a pub in Knockturn Alley, the Malfoy's greeted their guests and fellow Death Eaters.  
  
"Welcome Crabbe! Welcome Goyle!" said Lucius Malfoy. Closely following the ape-like parents, were the younger versions of Crabbe and Goyle. As they walked past Draco, they smirked and crackled their knuckles at him. A surge of hatred swept through his body and his fingers itched to encircle those thick throats.  
  
Draco no longer had his two cronies because his brain, or rather his ego, finally told him that he looks stupid and was far too handsome to have two apes following him around everywhere. Knowing that Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to care for a tiny embarrassment as such, they surprised everyone by displaying their anger towards their ex-leader. Now when these two baboons are angry, they don't just hurl a couple of swear words at you, no, they wring your bloody neck in front of the whole school. That's exactly what they did to Draco, much to his humiliation, and to make matters worse for him, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were cheering the beating on.  
  
From that day on, he had despised those he one called friends. His future plans were also to be disrupted by the two in his seventh year. Draco found out that Crabbe and Goyle had beat him to becoming a Death Eater. For that reason alone (and because he thought Voldemort was ass ugly) his over- inflated ego told him that if those two gorillas were to be Death Eaters along with his father, then over his dead body was he going to join a bunch of clowns.  
  
As the last of the guests emptied into the pub, the Malfoy's closed the door and came in. Food was being served to the guests and a reserved table was in the front for the family of honor.  
  
Draco stared at his plate and then suddenly began wolfing down his food. The moment he finished, which was about only two, his father stood up and whispered, "Sonorous," with his wand pointing at his throat.  
  
"Welcome, fellow Death Eaters! I am proud to announce that we will be accepting a new follower into our ranks. My son has wisely chosen to become a Death Eater and help rid the world of Mudbloods, Muggles, and Harry Potter."  
  
People laughed at the last statement but Draco frowned, _Damned bastard! You wouldn't be proud of me even if you got paid for it. And where'd you get the 'chosen' from, since when did you ever let me make any of my important choices in life!_ Draco decided to get it over with as soon as possible, before anything got too mushy.  
  
"Father?" he whispered into his ear just when Lucius was about to say something else, "I'd like a word with you outside. It's important."  
  
Lucius glared at his son and excused himself as he walked out of the pub with Draco closely following him.  
  
"Now what do you want?" said his father maliciously.  
  
"Father, can I see your wand?" he said randomly.  
  
"What the hell? You brought me out here to see my wand?" spat Lucius.  
  
"You won't regret it, I just want to see if the wand somehow shows certain signs of how the bearer will end," said Draco.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"You'll see," he said, trying to hide all emotion from his face and body language. Slowly and reluctantly, Lucius handed his son his wand and folded his arms waiting.  
  
"Stupefy," said Draco lazily at his father with his father's own wand, "Oh, this is too easy."  
  
Draco glared at his father's unconscious body and kicked it so Lucius' back was facing up. As quick as lightning, he seized a kitchen knife he had gotten earlier from the pub and thrust it perfectly between the ribs, making sure it stabbed the right organ, the kidney and possibly the liver. He pulled out a handkerchief from his father's pocket and wiped away any trace of his presence.  
  
Draco threw the wand at him and spat at the fresh corpse, "Rot in hell, bastard."  
  
And with that, he vanished with a CRACK!

* * *

The unknown party in the Wilted Flower went on as Ginny exited the Leaky Cauldron. She said to herself as she saw the last shop in Diagon Alley close, "I don't feel like going home now."  
  
As she walked through the deserted, damp streets, she remembered a place that her parents forbade her to enter, a place where wickedness was born. Ginny smiled to herself as her naughty self headed towards Knockturn Alley.  
  
On her way up the hill, a loud, echoing CRACK filled the air and she supposed that it was someone apparating. A nagging voice in the back of her head told her to go home before someone popped out of nowhere and grabbed her. Yet curiosity willed her to go farther and as she set foot on the hill leading up to one of the pubs, she almost slipped on a thick fluid trickling down.  
  
"Lumos," she muttered. To her utmost horror, she saw that the fluid was blood. _I'm probably next to a slaughter house or something. _Half of her wanted to go home and cuddle in her little bed, the other half wanted to see the source of the bleeding, maybe someone or something was hurt.  
  
Once again, curiosity overcame her and she ran up the hill to the origin of the blood-spill. As she became closer, Ginny heard loud music from a nearby pub. _They probably don't know what's going on here._ With her lit wand raised, she saw a body with a terribly evil kitchen knife in his back.  
  
Her heart stopped and she almost screamed when she realized that this man could still be alive. Okay, what did they teach me at St. Mungo's? _'When an unconscious person lies at the scene of the accident, check if the victim is alive.'_ Ginny bent down and shook the mans shoulder, no response. _'If the victim is not conscious, check if he/ she is breathing and if there is a pulse.'_ Ginny slid her hand under his face and felt no air coming out. She put her two fingers firmly onto his neck, no pulse. She glanced at the knife, with horror she realized that this man had his kidney's punctured and possibly his liver. _Okay, Gin, don't take it out. You're not an expert yet. _Her heart was pounding against every inch of her skin and her hearing was obstructed. She racked her brains to try to remember how to solve this problem and possibly save this man's life (he wasn't in a good position for her to tell precisely). Ginny was so nervous that she didn't notice the loud music behind her stop. The only thing that brought her to her senses was the blood-curdling scream behind her...  
  
"What have you DONE!? MY HUSBAND! MY HUSBAND!! WHERE IS MY SON?!" cried Narsissa.  
  
A large crowd of people crowded around Ginny and the body. Some screamed and another person grabbed Ginny and turned her around to face his boiling face, "ITS A WEASLEY! A WEASLEY KILLED LUCIUS!!"  
  
Ginny was dumbstruck, "What? NO, NO! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" she cried and tears of frustration flew from her eyes, "I just came up here and was checking if he was alive."  
  
"A likely story!" said the man, spraying her with spit. He turned around to another man and yelled, "Get the Ministry of Magic! Call St. Mungo's! HURRY!!"  
  
He turned back to face Ginny and he bound and gagged her with a simple spell from his wand. At this point, Ginny was about to faint from all the confusion and trouble she had gotten herself into. Just as the man turned back to face the crowd, Narsissa fainted at the sight of the blood drenching Ginny and her husband, several women screamed yet caught her before she fell. The bossy man that had tied Ginny up told two thirds of the onlookers to leave to there homes, yet she knew that the Ministry would get suspicious with so many 'former' Death Eaters congregated together.  
  
Tears of frustration, anger, and fear flowed down Ginny's face, blinding her. _What have I gotten myself into?  
_

* * *

So.... Whatcha think, you like or u think is too bloody? PLEASE review cuz it'll only take u a few seconds and trust me i'll update a chapter each week unless i'm too busy or away from a computer. i love u guys! just please review so i can write more! thanks! 


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE::

::AUTHOR'S NOTE::  
  
Hehe, sorry guys for the long wait, but I have been, until recently, under the eViL stress of finals! This might be a good excuse for me to update chapter 2 and others but-- I found out that I'll be out of town for TWO WHOLE MONTHS!!! ::sob:: I really want to update but I don't trust any computer except for mine. If I use my cousins computer, they'll probably find my story and steal it and do eViL things like that. But I assure you that when I come back to my OWN computer, I'll update like 2 or 3 chapters since you guys have been deprived for sooooooo long.... I really don't like to torture you but I honestly don't have time to type stuff other than essays... sigh.... well, I hope I'm not losing any of my faithful readers because of this 'incident' and I can assure you that I won't ditch my story and never update. I think that this is the longest time I've ever let anyone wait... oh well, there's always a time for firsts...   
  
Please don't kill me?!  
  
Slimy Greenthing 


End file.
